


Boy Harbor

by listlesszo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Short, i just wrote while listening to music, made another title based off a song title, the title makes it sounds like it would be some awesome long fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlesszo/pseuds/listlesszo
Summary: His mind was buzzing and the longer he stayed home, the more he realized being still would do nothing. He had to move.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 26





	Boy Harbor

The waves lapped against the shore. The wind pushed a spray of salty air forward, resting against his lips as his feet pushed forward in the sand. The beach was empty today; no one wanted to play on a dreary day such as this. Where the newfound silence could shake you to your very core. His mind was buzzing and the longer he stayed home, the more he realized being still would do nothing. He had to move. _Mondo used to make fun of that_ , he thought, smiling to himself. The way he paced back and forth until the biker stopped him and forced him to sit.

It had been 3 months. The 5th of November. He remembered it differently than every other event that led up to it for the quiet, for the silent sadness hanging on them both. By making it official they had ended any chance of talking, arguing or no. He paused, closing his eyes. Inhaling the crisp winter air. If he concentrated, Mondo was still here. Pants rolled to his knees, hair billowing in the wind, purple eyes shining with joy. If he held his breath, he could still feel a warm hand over his own. Most days were okay without him. But now? In the bitter winter cold? Kiyotaka missed the warm body that used to be his. 

He put his hands in his pockets and kept moving. The town got smaller behind him as he walked to the end of the shore. He knew exactly where he was headed, and his heart lept as he saw it. A little dock, damp with seawater and cold to the touch. The 2nd step always creaked and there was a broken plank in the middle, but to Kiyotaka it was as sacred as a temple. He climbed the steps and sat, dipping his feet in the ice cold water. He remembered, suddenly, dragging Mondo here, putting his hand in the water to help him understand the importance of it. Kiyotaka had babbled about endothermic reactions and polarity. Mondo had watched but his eyes stayed on the perfect’s face, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

_Were you even paying attention? Come on!_ The memory played through his head like a movie. Goofy smiles, splashing water, then the startling sensation of a mouth on his. Kiyotaka realizing that was all he ever wanted. 

A drop on his hand surprised him, then another. An ocean of his own pouring from his eyes. He had made leaps and bounds in getting over their separation, but being here was like ripping out the stitches on his heart. 

If this was a movie, a breathless romance novel, Mondo would be here. He’d appear from the mist, his figure instantly recognizable, and Kiyotaka would rise from the dock and run into his arms. But this was real life, and Mondo no longer loved him. There was nothing between them except for a moldy dock and fleeting memories. 

Kiyotaka stood up, his feet numb from the cold. As he slid his hands into his jacket pocket, he felt something. His fingers toyed with it before he pulled it out. The sight of the object made him blink back the inevitable continuation of his tears. 

_Do you, Mondo Oowada, take Kiyotaka Ishimaru to be your lawfully wedded husband-_

_Hell yeah I do!_

The familiar gold circle, put on his finger so confidently. The I do’s, their kiss, the celebration from family and friends. A day Kiyotaka wished he didn’t now see as the beginning of the end. As he held the ring to the dull winter sun he felt he was holding their entire history. Every kiss, every sweet nothing, every long night spent trying to find the love rapidly escaping them, happened in the presence of the small ring Kiyotaka held in his palm. 

What was the point, then? Of this object? Kiyotaka felt a rush of sudden emotion, but instead of his tears springing forth he put a foot forward and tossed the ring into the water. The waves engulfed it immediately, not even allowing a last glimpse of gold before it was swallowed by the murky depth.

Kiyotaka let out a sigh. He stepped off the dock. He knew without even thinking that this would be the last time he’d be here. Once his footprints washed away, and the ring fell to the bottom of the ocean, there would be no evidence he ever visited.

It was for the best, he told himself as he climbed into his car, letting the beach fade in his rearview mirror slowly but surely, becoming nothing but a distant memory.

It was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
